Birdie Flu
by Dimensional Hetalian
Summary: Matthew comes sick to a meeting during a storm. When he and Gil get locked in the building for the night, it's up to Gil to comfort his little birdie. Prucan


**Someone needs to get me away from prucan before it ruins my life... Anywoo, this story is a little something I quickly wrote up out of pure boredom and hoping to make my friend smile. The name Birdie Flu is actually based off of a disease transferred by birds. (Though its called Bird flu not Birdie obviously)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing**

**Parings: Prucan**

**Warnings: Like two swear words**

* * *

**Birdie Flu**

Rain poured down from the sky; hitting the ground with small thuds on sidewalks and roads. Small puddles seemed to have formed on every other block, causing trouble for those who had to walk through them. Windshield wipers worked diligently on cars that drove by. Tires hit puddles, spraying water onto people walking, causing them to curse and stomp through the rain faster. The wind blew hard, causing the flags of the world to whip back and forth with it. Next to the flags was a UN building. Inside several countries were finishing up that days meeting.

The Nations sat in their seats listening to the speaker up front, Germany, also known as Ludwig. Ludwig continued with his speech about global warming, boring a few – all – of the nations. Prussia, or Gilbert, Ludwig's brother, tried desperately not to bang his head on the table repeatedly.

'_How are West and I even related?! He is so unawesome!' _

Gilbert turned toward the blond next to him, Canada, or Matthew was staring at the table. Gilbert smiled lovingly at the little blond. His Canada, his Matthew, his Birdie; the blond was all his, no one could take him. Gilbert reached under the table and slowly took his boyfriend's hand. Matthew jumped and looked at the pale hand clasped around his. He relaxed a little, seeing that it was only Gilbert, but he still seemed tense.

Gilbert frowned, Matthew hadn't pulled away which was a good sign; but the little Canadian hadn't even given him a small smile! Matthew always smiled when Gilbert held his hand! He was just that awesome after all! Gilbert looked over his little bird. His shoulders were tense and he was slouched over against the table. There was a small hint of pain in his dull purple eyes and bags under them. He looked pale, almost as pale as Gilbert, and his breathing was a little uneven.

Gilbert frowned more, was his Birdie sick? If so then what was the Canadian doing here in the first place? He gently rubbed his thumb over the younger nation's knuckles, hoping to comfort the sick boy somehow. Matthew looked at him with dull eyes, mustering the best smile he could, though Gilbert could see it was full of pain and sickness. Gilbert frowned more, scooting his char closer to Matthew's when he saw him start to shiver. He pulled him close into his embrace, rubbing one of Matthew's arms with his hand, hoping to warm him up.

Matthew laid his head on Gilbert's chest, glad to be invisible to everyone but Gilbert for once. He shivered more and clutched a shaking hand onto Gil's shirt. Gilbert frowned at seeing this. Matthew's skin was warm, almost burning to the touch and he seemed so much smaller than usual. Gilbert prayed that the meeting would end soon so that he could get the little Canadian back to their hotel room.

Though it seemed as if fate was against him as Ludwig brought up another point on global warming. Gilbert inwardly groaned.

'_Damn it West, hurry this meeting up! Mien Birdie isn't feeling well!'_

Gilbert held Matthew closer, continuing to move his hand up and down Matthew's arm and rocking him slightly. Matthew let out a few small coughs and hid his face against Gilbert's chest. The albino frowned and rested his head on Matthew's, burring his face into the younger nation's sweet-smelling gold hair. He breathed in Matthew's scent; he always loved the smell of Canada. He always smelt like maple syrup and strawberries for some reason. But this time the scent was different. Matthew still smelt like maple syrup and strawberries, but he also had a weird smell mixed in. Gilbert sighed; the smell was that of sickness.

He tightened his grip a little, glancing up at Ludwig, who glanced back for a moment, giving Gilbert a look that said _'what the hell did you do to Matthew?' _Gilbert glared and kissed Matthew's head gently as he started coughing again. Ludwig, getting the hint, quickly finished up his speech and dismissed the meeting.

The Nations let out sighs of relief, quickly packing their stuff and leaving the room. Ludwig was the last to leave besides Gilbert and Matthew. He walked to the door, glancing back at his brother and his brother's lover before walking out. Gilbert gently tried to push Matthew up, but stopped when he realized that Matthew had fallen asleep against his chest.

He smiled and ran a hand through the other's blond hair. It was so beautiful, so perfect. Just like his little bird. He smiled, his Birdie, _his_, no one else's. He glanced out the window, seeing the rain coming down harder and sighed. He had to get back to his and Matthew's hotel room before the storm got too bad.

He decided against waking the Canadian since he needed his rest, he gently picked him up. Gilbert started caring the younger male out the door and down the hall. He glanced out another window when he saw light, seconds later there was a loud bang.

The lights in the hall flickered before going out. Gilbert sighed, annoyed with the storm and lack of lights. He continued walking down the hall until he reached the front doors of the building. He gently pushed on them but they wouldn't budge. Sighing in frustration he gently laid Matthew against the wall and tried the door again. Still it didn't budge.

More lightning flashed through the air and it was quickly followed by the bang of thunder. Gilbert cursed at the storm, but was glad Matthew was asleep, the poor boy hated thunder and lightning. He tried the doors again, this time with more force, but even then they didn't move. He glared and turned toward the keypad lock, the numbers would usually be glowing so you could type in the password to unlock and lock the doors. But now the numbers weren't glowing, it was just a bunch of useless buttons.

Gilbert cursed again, looked like they were stuck there until the power came back. Gilbert picked Matthew back up and took him back into the meeting room; he set him down on the floor and quickly ran into the hall to the emergency supply closet. He grabbed a blanket and a pillow from there, along with some water to keep Matthew hydrated. He walked back in the meeting room and placed the pillow under Matthew's head and spread the blanket over him.

He left the water beside Matthew and walked back out, grabbing a rag and heading to the bathroom. He soaked the rag with cold water and was heading back to the room when he heard a scream. His eyes widened and he bolted to the meeting room, he darted in, expecting to see Matthew hurt but instead he saw a more pitiful sight.

Matthew was curled into himself, hiding under the blanket and trembling. A loud bang was heard from outside and Matthew screamed in terror. Gilbert quickly walked over to him. He knelt and took the blanket off his head, placing the rag on Matthew's forehead.

"It is alright mien Birdie. Just a little thunderstorm, I am right here." He brushed some hair out of Matthew's fever filled eyes, leaning down to gently kiss his nose. "We are stuck in the UN building, and you are very sick, you need to rest."

"A-already k-knew I was sick…"

"Vhat? Why did you not tell me then? You should have stayed back in our hotel room!"

"I-I wanted to stay with you…"

Gilbert sighs and smiles lovingly at the small blond. He took the bottle of water and sat Matthew up a little. "Drink," he ordered. Matthew didn't need to be told twice. He started to slowly gulp down the water, finishing half of it before Gilbert set it back on the floor and laid Matthew down.

"You are the most stubborn man I know." Matthew smiled weakly, but the smile quickly faded when a large boom echoed again. Matthew squeaked and shot up, clinging onto Gil. Gilbert sighed and unlatched Matthew's fingers from his shirt, laying him back down and fixing the rag on his head.

Matthew shifted uncomfortably, causing Gil to sigh again. "Sleep mien Birdie, you need your rest."

"I-I can't…"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Why not? What is wrong Birdie?"

"My shoulders and back… there aching like crazy…"

Gilbert frowned, feeling bad for his young Canadian. Quickly he went and grabbed some pain killers from the emergency closet and gave them to Matthew, having him sit up again to take the pills. He didn't immediately lay him back down; instead, taking place behind the young blond and rubbing his shoulders and back, hoping it would help ease the pain.

He did this until he was sure the Canadian's shoulders and back weren't hurting him anymore, and then laid him back down. He took out his phone, seeing how late it was, and sighed. It looked like they were spending the night there. He lay down next to Matthew, putting the pillow under his own head and placing Matthew's head on his chest. Matthew curled close to Gilbert, making the albino smile. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and closed his eyes.

"Good night mien Birdie…"

"G-good night Gilbert…"


End file.
